


A Typical Evening

by mansikka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Eddie and Venom return home after a job well done.





	A Typical Evening

Venom's snacks this evening have left them both restless, adrenalin from so many good deeds doing laps beneath their skin. Venom's elation for a job well done is contagious; currently, Eddie feels like there isn't anything he couldn't achieve. Though since Venom came into his world he feels like that so many days anyway; the difference here now is just the scope of possibilities.

It isn't just the unending strength or knowledge that no matter what injuries he sustains Venom will fix him. But the certainty of _having_ someone there with him at all times whatever he needs brings a comfort he never thought would leave him feeling so complete. It's more than that too; Eddie's bond with Venom is leveling, settling, centering for him. Knowing whatever he needs from Venom he is uniquely placed to give similar back is exhilarating, in ways he never knew he could feel.

Venom is euphoric. There is joy in every leap between buildings, and delight in everything he sees. It's infectious, and why wouldn't it be; they are one, they share everything. All that they have achieved this evening pulses through them both in a never-ending flow of happiness. For everything Venom once represented, all he wants in this world is to do _good_ ; even if his definition of what good means might involve some people losing their heads.

Eddie has long resigned himself to it. He'd have preferred a way to bring justice to those who would do others harm that didn't leave an aftertaste on his tongue, but this way is effective. Venom pulsing with pride has made the guilt easier to deal with too; it feels like there isn't anything he wouldn't give or do for Venom if he asked it of him, and Eddie knows that feeling is reciprocated. Neither one of them has to ask for the things that they need.

_Home, Eddie?_

Eddie thinks his reply, letting himself be carried to the nearest store where he picks up something for dinner that includes _vegetables_ before heading home. That Venom doesn't even think to grumble about it in teasing protest shows just what a good mood he is in. Eddie likes feeling him like this, smiles for him doing the equivalent of _humming_. He reaches up to pat the back of his neck in affection, laughing for the enthusiastic nudge back.

"Feeling good, V?"

_Yes._

"We, uh… did good tonight, right?"

Venom answers with a wave of satisfaction, far more effective than any words can be. Eddie swirls a thumb over the back of his neck, smiling for the tentacle shooting out to wrap around it in response, almost like they're linking pinkies for a second before Venom loosens his grasp.

They fix Eddie's dinner together, Venom having found his way around the kitchen with ease. He might only be turning a faucet or stirring a pan when Eddie's hands are busy, but that he can do anything he needs only just for Eddie's thoughts makes everything so seamless between them.

"You gonna try this?" Eddie says, holding up a fork of bell pepper and green beans, laughing when Venom pretends to turn his nose up then practically devours the fork.

 _Green_.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, pretty green."

 _Like an old head_.

"That's just _gross_ ," Eddie protests, nudging against Venom when he laughs at him and pools into the neighboring chair.

 _Fresh is better_.

"Yeah, well, I think we had our fill of that tonight, huh?"

Eddie watches Venom form into something more humanoid beside him, smiling when tentacles lace through his fingers against his thigh. He squeezes back, smiling at the nudge against his shoulder and nod towards the fork he's refilled, Venom silently asking for another bite.

"Am I actually gonna get you to eat this stuff without you complaining?"

 _Tonight_.

"Oh. So it's a one time deal, huh? Extra heads means we can get veg into us?"

 _It is a trade_. _A… compromise._

Eddie nudges back against him and scrapes up another forkful of food.

Their conversation becomes a series of images and feelings, laughter firing through Eddie's veins as Venom practices a joke. Together they clean the dishes, and Eddie recalls a moment from their day when Venom had been sleeping, grumpy that they had to sit through a meeting when they could have been out getting a meal.

It's so _normal_ , even if his relationship with Venom is just about as far from normal as it's possible to get. There is companionship, affection, and togetherness that Eddie is sure is out of the reach of so many people that he counts himself truly lucky; with neither of them finding the need to put a name to what _this_ is.

"You, uh… you coming for a shower, V?" Eddie asks, feeling ridiculous for it, though his stomach does give an excited knot that is all him.

There is no place that he ever needs to be where Venom wouldn't automatically be with him. But early on there was an agreement between them to set some boundaries; the first few days of getting used to each other Eddie had been mortified about the idea of just how much they would need to share. The bathroom became the only room he insisted on going to separately, with Venom skulking outside in complaint, refusing to understand the embarrassment they were sharing.

These days, those boundaries have shifted a little. There are still some activities that Eddie refuses to do in front of an audience. Though Venom often stares over his shoulder as he brushes his teeth, even appeases him sometimes by letting Eddie brush his own. But the sharing of a shower has been a step forward in the intimacy between them, and Eddie has come to look forward to it, this moment of peace between them truly in their own bubble.

Venom slips beneath his skin by way of answering him, taking Eddie's invitation as the opportunity to take control of his limbs. Eddie is happy to be carried, closing his eyes with a soft sigh of satisfaction as Venom helps to undress him, relief pulsing through them both as they step beneath the shower spray.

Venom washes him with devotion. He is so gentle with him that at first Eddie had blushed for it, tried to squirm away from what was effectively his own hand. Venom's thoughts had soothed him, showing how pleased he was that Eddie would share something like this with him. Now it's second nature; Eddie laughs and flinches away at his deliberate attempts to tickle him, and leans into his embrace as the shower washes them clean.

 _What do we want, Eddie?_ Venom asks once they're dried and clothed, laid out in comfort on the couch.

Eddie wants what he's wanted all evening ever since that adrenalin hit them earlier. He shows Venom a memory, an image of a forest, when Venom had decided the only way to rejoin with him was through kiss.

 _Eddie…_ Venom whispers, pleased, and amused, and oh so affectionate. Eddie goes as he is turned, Venom laying down on the couch beside him, tendrils still keeping them together somewhere around the hip. And when he leans in it isn't so much as relief that flows between them but a sense of home. Molding and fitting together in ways Eddie has never experienced before. It's both intimate and innocent, trading kisses that shouldn't feel so easy with so many teeth involved, and yet do.

Venom smiles against him for that very thought, flashing him those teeth and leaning in with a look of menace Eddie just laughs at before nudging away. Venom closes the gap between them again and the certainty of his kiss closes Eddie's eyes, leaving him happy to be held by the only person who has ever known him so wholly. Eddie presses against the smoothness of a chest and breathes deep in between kisses, his entire body sagging willingly into the embrace of an arm.


End file.
